Mario, Luigi, Tam-Tom, and Wario
Mario, Luigi, Tam-Tom, and Wario By Icel Genre: RPG like Final fantasy System: GameCube Cost: $44.99 Players: 3 Story Two hundred years ago, the Mushroom Kingdom was made by seven powerful items called the Silver Stars. However an evil shadow started wreaking chaos in the Mushroom Kingdom. Many people began to leave and the Mushroom Kingdom became a ghost town. When all hope was lost, a young hero found the Silver Stars and used their power to seal the shadow in a powerful orb. The Mushroom Kingdom was populated once more. Lately, a Koopa by the name of Bowser has been losing to Mario many times. This time, he has found a strange orb. The orb spoke to him and said that it was Bowser's servent and would do anything he asked. Bowser soon had a new army and decided to invade the castle and defeat Mario once and for all. Walkthrough Prologue Mario and Luigi's House Music: Goomba Village Enemies: Goomba After the cutscene, get out of bed and head towards the dresser to receive the Plumber's Log and your hammers. The Plumber's Log helps you scan the enemies and know their strengths and weaknesses. Now talk to Luigi to receive Peach's Letter. Read it and you'll learn about Peach's Party. Luigi will join your party and you'll get a battle tutorial. After the tutorial, head outtside for a funny cutscene involving Wario. After the cutscene, Wario will join your party and you'll learn about special techniques. Now jump in the warp pipe to enter Toad Town. Go north to Peach's Castle. Peach's Castle Music: SM64 Peach's Castle Enemies: Koopa Guard, Swoopmen Once there, talk to the two guards. Show them the letter to get access to Peach's room. Talk to a few characters, then walk towards the steps. This will trigger a cutscene that involves Peach welcoming everyone, and then the whole castle will shake. Bowser will appear and you will have to fight him. SUB-BOSS: BOWSER HP: 92 Music: SM64 Bowser Battle Use Power Jump and Knockout. Have Luigi cast Warp Pipe Armor so Bowser's Fire Breath won't do much damage. Save some Mushrooms from the Swoopmen and Koopa Guards for this battle. Your party should be at Level 3 by the end of the Prologue. Chapter 1: The Forest of Illusion Maze Woods Music: Bramble Brush (DKC2) Enemies: Koopa, Bob-omb, Piranha Plant, Battle Beetle, Arachne, Paratroopa This place is pretty confusing. Just follow the map the Old Goomba gives you if you find his specs. Look in the tree to the left at the beginning of the maze and hit it with your hammer to obtain the specs. Use the R button to bring up the map in the bottom right hand corner of the screen, and keep going until you reach the end. You'll find a Wiggler snoozing near the exit. Jump on it to trigger a Sub-Boss Battle. Hopefully you gained at least two levels in the maze. SUB-BOSS: WIGGLER HP: 120 Music: M&L:SS Boss Try not to get him mad too often or he'll charge at you. Use Antidotes (if you got any from battles) when it uses Spit. Hammer the foe to stun it so you can use massive abilities to squash this giant pest. Now head towards the Dark Woods. Dark Woods Music: Spooky Land Enemies: Monkey, Boar, Bob-omb This is more of an extremely dark overworld than a dungeon. Bounce on the spiderwebs to reach the treetops, and navigate across the large gaps. In the giant tree near the end, bounce from one branch to the other to reach the web dome. There, face the guardian of the first Silver Star. BOSS: SPINTHRA HP: 230 Music: Yoshi's Island Boss 1 Not a very intelligent boss, though Spinthra is a pesky foe. Avoid her poison fangs and Web Spew attacks. Squash it with your Mega Hammer ability, which you learn at Level 7. Try not to get poisoned too much by using Warp Pipe Armor. You'll get the first Silver Star and trigger a cutscene explaining its power. Now only six more to go... Chapter 2: Beneath the Mushroom Kingdom Fungi Town Music: Toad Town Enemies: None Once you arrive, stay at the inn, then go to the shop. Here's what you can buy... Mushrooms: 50 coins Life Herb: 90 coins Antidote: 75 coins Cure Orb: 190 coins Once you buy what you need, head to the fortune teller's hut. For ten coins the fortune teller will tell you the location of the next Silver Star. He will also give you the Plumber Pass. With it you are allowed to enter Fungi Town Sewers. Now head out and show the pass to the guard. He will move the tile, allowing you to enter the sewers. Fungi Town Sewers Music: SMB Underground Enemies: Alley Rat, Sewer Sludge, Skeleton Mouse, Swoop, Zombie Guy, Shadow, Dry Bones A pretty straightforward area. The monsters can poison you so be useful with the antidotes. The hardest part of this place is the puzzle of this area. What you have to do is go to the pumping room and raise the water, then swim to the platform you couldn't reach before (above the chest containing the Cure Orb) and get the key wheel. Now head back and lower the water. Use the key wheel to enter the next area and face... SUB-BOSS: Belcho HP: 180 Music: M&LSS Boss Belcho is a large anglerfish that never knows when to shut up! He always swallows your party members but he also does a move called Cannonball that is very effective. Cast Thunder on the bulb on his antenna and use hammer spin to cause massive damage. Pipe Maze Music: Cantina Band Enemies: Blooper, Piranha Plant, Dark Hand, Dizzy Goomba Many gamers get lost in this short but very confusing maze. Here's all you have to do. Head to the pipe to the south, then the pipe to the right, then right, then south, then right, then north, then finally south. Save your game and encounter with Mouser and his latest invention. BOSS: Mouser and the Pipebender HP: Mouser: 90 Pipebender: 316 Music: Huff ‘N Puff's Battle Though everybody remembers Mouser, the Pipebender is a machine with the body of a Koopa, Blooper tentacles, Goomba feet, and a Shy Guy head. What you must do is avoid its tentacles and concentrate your attacks on Mouser. Mouser will occasionally increase the Pipebender's ATK and DEF. You can only harm Mouser with spells, so let Luigi cast them (since he is the spellcaster). The Pipebender will sometimes blind your party with smog, making it harder for you to hit but easier for him. Use Mega Smash and Cure if things get ugly. Once Mouser's out of the way, Pipebender will use a flamethrower attack. Keep it up with your attacks and soon the machine shall crash. For your victory you shall get another Silver Star. Chapter 3: Chillin’ with the Chillis Chilli Town Music: Shiver City Enemies: None Ah! The great resort of everybody's favorite penguins, the Chillis. Head to the inn and save your game and of course shop. Here's the list... Mushroom: 60 coins Cure Orb: 150 coins Shockem: 100 coins Defrost: 80 coins POW Block: 110 coins Life Herb: 100 coins Head to the mayor's house. Talk to him to learn the Ice Shield move, then head to his bookshelf. Push the stack of books towards the edge of the other bookshelf. Use it to reach the Fire Flower sitting up top there. Before leaving to the Winter Wonderland you can play the Ice Fishing Minigame. Here's what each fish is worth. Cheeplet: 15 coins Cheep Cheep: 30 coins Chilly Cheep: 60 coins Chilly: -20 coins (Don't catch them!) Green Cheepers: 80 coins Big Bertha: 130 coins Winter Wonderland Music: Cool, Cool Mountain Enemies: Flurry, Snowman, Polar Bear, Ice Albatross, Paragoomba, Albino Fuzzy, Magikoopa, Jin There's a lot of ice in this frosty forest, so watch your step. The monsters here can freeze you, so make sure you have a couple of Defrosts. You can't enter the Ice Cavern without the White Crystal. In order to enter the frozen lake you must find the four lost Chilli Chicklets. The first is behind the fallen tree, the second is located up on the ledge with the blue chest that contains the Easy Money medal. The third is located in the middle of the blizzard, and the last is being attacked by four Polar Bears (a really tough fight). Now save your game and enter the Frozen Lake... SUB-BOSS: Winter Wanderer HP: 222 Music: M&LSS Boss This blue Boo gets a lot of spells from the crystal it holds (the one you need). Cast fire spells and use fire-based moves on the crystal until it smashes, then wail at the Boos with Mega Punches and Hammer Tempest before he creates a new one. Avoid the blizzard storm, blue poison, and crystal cutter moves. Once defeated you can now enter the Ice Cavern. Ice Cavern Music: Crystal Palace Enemies: Ice Golem, Gulpit, Duplighost, Swoopula, Ice Clubba, Sideskipper, Cicle The Ice Cavern has a lot of falling ice, giant snowballs that chase you, and mirror rooms. In the first mirror room, hit the switch, then jump over the wall to reach the other side. Then smash the cracked wall to unlock the secret passage. Here you can warp to Chapter 5. If you want to play all the way through, simply don't jump over the wall and ground pound to the basement. The monsters have high DEF, so be careful. Save your game, then prepare to face… BOSS: Ice Mario HP: 390 Music: Metal Cap Mario This guy does everything Mario can, so have Luigi and Wario attack while Mario heals everyone. Avoid his snowball and Blizzard moves by using Koopa Shells and Fire Flowers. For defeating this foe you'll get the Silver Star. Chapter 4: Confusion In Fusion Desert Arabian Mouse Village Music: Desert Land Stop at the inn, shop, etc. Here's the shopping list. DeVenom: 160 Fire Flower: 180 Heat Fists: 210 Cure Orb: 120 Mushroom: 60 Super Mushroom: 150 Also head behind the tent with holes in it and push the crate to reveal Moufassa. Moufassa will teach you the Pickpocket ability. Now you can steal coins from enemies. When you’re ready, head out to Fusion Desert. Fusion Desert Music: Teehee Valley Monsters: Pokey, Bandit, Angry Sun, Vulture, Mummy, Clawsting, Scarab, Mushroomeater, Monty Mole The Fusion Desert is full of many monsters that can poison or paralyze you. Watch out for certain chests when you open them, too. The brown chests contain Mushrooms while the red chests contain Mushroomeaters (yes, I know it's hard to tell apart). Also avoid quicksand because, though it does no damage to you, you'll automatically return to the beginning of the desert. Eventually save your game and enter the huge Sand Pit. SUB-BOSS: Buzzy Lion HP: 420 Music: YI Boss This ferocious Buzzy Bettle giant can blind you, knock you into the pit so it can attack you without you defending, and even send some Scarabs to do its dirty work. The key here is to use a lot of Koopa Shells and when it hides in its shell, use Warp Pipe Armor to increase your DEF and Star Speed to increase your Agility. Luckily this mini-boss can't poison you, so save the Antidotes for enemies in the next level. The strongest move this insectoid has is it will burrow under the sand, pop out from underneath one of your party members, then swallow him for three whole turns. To avoid this, use the Counter ability which will show on the lower right hand screen. If the boss growls twice it's heading for Luigi, if it growls six times it's headed for Wario, and five times if it's after Mario. Use the Counter on the right plumber to have that plumber stay airborne until the beast flees back to the sands. After all that pain, Fusion Pyramid is finally open. Fusion Pyramid Music: Gobi's Valley Monsters: Dry Bones, Egyptian Swoopmen, Chain Chomp, Cobrat, Koophynx, Pokeymummy, Sandtrap In order to get to the boss you must place all three of the moon stones to enter the Ancient Chamber. The first you get by defeating five Chain Chomps, the second you'll get by pressing the switch in the tomb room to raise the sand. Now you can climb the rope to the next stone. The last stone is in one of eight vases (be careful, four of them contain Cobrats). Once done, save your game, then enter the Ancient Chamber. BOSS: Tap Tap the Guardian HP: 590 Music: SMRPG Boss Tap Tap has high defense. Use the Piledriver, Koopa Shell, Super Mushrooms, and Flame Smash. Also use Warp Pipe Armor when it charges its fists. Revive any fallen member, because you need all three to successfully defeat this foe. Eventually you'll have to use Counters when Tap Tap knocks some pillars on you. Perform them correctly and you should cause massive damage to the boss. Along with your victory, you'll get yet another Silver Star. Now get ready for something spooky. Chapter 5: Curse of Boo Manor Spiny Woods Music: Sppoky Land (Mario Party 2) Monsters: Spiny, Porcupine, Boo, Ninji, Fuzzy, Black Hawk, Living Pumpkin Though there are no inns, Toadle has opened a shop right at the wood's entrance. Here's the shopping list... Warp Pipe: 300 Mushroom: 60 Super Mushroom: 160 Maple Syrup: 140 Cure Orb: 200 Life Herb: 110 Once you’re done shopping you must at least be at LVl. 27 before taking on the boss of this area. To reach the boss head up, right, down, down, right, up, left, down, right, right, down, left, left, up, up, up. To make things easier simply go in the direction with the sign that has BEWARE! BOO MANOR! spelled wrong. Before taking the final up, take a left to learn the Invisoplumber ability (makes you invisible for two turns). After saving your game, head towards the manor. King Boo is back and it's time to test out his latest creation: Halloween. SUB-BOSS: Halloween HP: 610 Music: YI Boss Halloween is basically a crate with a pumpkin head and long, serpent-like Dry Bones for arms. It will use its crate to summon either Boos, Spinies, Living Pumpkins, or a Poison Mushroom. Use Piledriver to cause a lot of damage and Antidote Shower (Lvl. 26) to cure everyone from the Poison Mushrooms (be careful, it drains a lot of FP). Sometimes a giant spider will pop out of the box and steal one of your items or hurt you. Use the Pickpocket ability (if you have it) to steal your items back. Heal immediately after it uses Death Breath to avoid losing your whole party really quick. You'll know it's almost dead when it uses its scythe-like feet to cut up the plumbers. Wow, what a fight. Now you can enter... Boo Manor Music: Shadow Temple (OOT) Monsters: Bullet Bill, Spooky, Duplighost, Ghost Swoopmen, Glum Reaper, Green Bubble, Boo Boo Manor is a pretty confusing place that can easily get you lost. Though it's easy to find where the boss is, you'll need the Phanto Key first. Head to the room with all of the mirrors. Go through the third mirror from the right, then hit the switch to turn the whole manor upside down. Now jump from one chandelier to another until you reach a chandelier that will take you on a platform you couldn't reach before. Open the chest and there's the Phanto Key. Now grab onto the pipe and slide to the mirror room. Let go and once again go into the third mirror. Put the manor back to the way it was, save your game, then prepare to face King Boo. BOSS: King Boo HP: 300 Music: Chauncey's Battle Ha! King Boo is such a pushover. Use Hammer Tempest, Piledriver, Punch Flip, and Lightening Strike to wallop on this specter. Sometimes it will make you dizzy with its, tongue but if you’re at Lvl. 28 it shouldn't be that much of a problem. For defeating this pathetic ghost, you'll get the next Silver Star. Walk up to it and... YOU'LL FACE THE REAL BOSS!!! BOSS: Phanto Bowser HP: 770 Music: King Boo Battle (Luigi's Mansion) Yes, a Phanto mask has created a clone of the great Bowser. Show no mercy on this fiend. Use every move and healing item you can because this boss is REALLY tough. His thunder spells are not only powerful, they can stun you for a short time, too. Defend when it charges its trident because it's about to shoot a very powerful blast towards you. Sometimes the body will disappear and will be nothing but a Phanto mask that drains your health to replenish its own. The best you can do is pelt it with status effects while healing yourself. Once in a while the foe will summon some White Swoopmen to add more trouble. Take them out quickly if you wish to survive. I highly recommend Star Speed, Piledriver, Koopa Shell, Fire Flower, Warp Pipe Armor, Hammer Tempest, Punch Flip, and Invisoplumber. You'll know the pain is almost done when the boss uses thunderstorm. This automatically paralyzes everyone for one turn (don't worry, you can still heal) and causes loads of damage. Your prize for beating one of the hardest bosses in the game is yet another Silver Star. Chapter 6: 20,000 Mushrooms Under The Sea Sailor Koopa Town Music: Jolly Roger's Lagoon Monsters: None Yay! Another town! Head to the Inn and talk to Patch Guy at the bar to rent a submarine to the bottom of the ocean. Head to the shop before setting off on the deep sea adventure... Super Mushroom: 120 Mushroom: 90 Safety Bubble: 110 Shock Pearl: 230 Torpedo: 250 Life Herb: 140 Cure Orb: 170 Once you're done shopping, head to the bottom of the bar to get some Ale (it increases your ATK and DEF but lowers your AGI). Now head to the submarine to begin. Blooper Sea Music: SMB Underwater Monsters: Blooper, Cheep Cheep, Sidestepper, Gulper, Water Skipper, Seadra, Killer Eel The monsters here can really shock the life out of you, literally. When you reach the coral reefs head to the blue cavern to get an Ultra Mushroom, the red tunnel to unlock Metal Plumbers, and the green tunnel to find a large chest. To get the key head to the purple tunnel and fight seven, yes, seven Killer Eels (remember you don't have to). The key unlocks the Sound Test, which is actually really cool for those that miss those classic tunes. Now save your game and enter the dark depths, but first... SUB-BOSS: Manta Queen HP: 600 Music: YI Boss The giant manta ray is immune to thunder-based attacks, so cast fire and ice spells. Don't forget to use Ale to make the battle end faster. Heal and defend when the boss turns all static-like because it's about to really shock you. Also if it starts swimming around the area use Counter commands to send the rubble back at her. Now you can enter the Dark Depths. Dark Depths Music: Dire Dire Docks Monsters: Jellyfish, Crusty, Starslap, Giga-Claw, Torpedo Bill, Hidon This area contains the plumbers' next hammer and pair of boots. To get the Iron Hammer head to your right in the nest of Jellyfish. Fire torpedoes at the cracked wall (make sure you have enough). To get the boots you must actually swim into the giant whirlpool and grab the Rocket Boots to quickly leave the whirlpool (do this right when you're right on top of them to avoid dying. Near the end, save your game and prepare for... BOSS: Amoeba HP: 680 Music: Lord Woo Fak Fak (Banjo-Tooie) The giant amoeba has the Silver Star trapped in its core. However, you'll have to take out all six of its annoying tentacles first. Use Flamedriver, your new items, and thunder spells, and use Counter commands on the pillars surrounding it to cause extra damage. Sometimes the core will create a bubble and trap one of the plumbers in it, making that player unable to do anything for three whole turns. When all of the tentacles are gone, just wail on the core to get the next Silver Star. Just one more to go. Chapter 7: Planet/Island of the Yoshis Yoshi's Island Music: Yoshi's Tropical Paradise (because the main theme is overused) Monsters: Spear Guy, Magon, Rex, Jungle Fuzzy, Club Triceratops, Pteradons The lush village of Yoshi's Island isn't that far from the beginning. Observe the bushes near the entrance to find a Yoshi Egg. You can now summon a Yoshi into battle (but be careful, it will cost you a lot of MP every time you use it). Once in the village, speak to the chief to learn about a thief that's been stealing Yoshi eggs. Head to the inn, then shop. Here's what you can buy at this shop... Super Mushroom: 170 Ultra Mushroom: 240 Life Herb: 160 Yoshi Bait: 300 Maple Syrup: 140 Once you're done shopping, head into the jungle. It's time to find the six Yoshi Eggs. The first is in a nest filled with Pteradons, the second is under the water. You'll have to swim through all the vines (don't get stuck or you'll drown). The third is surrounded by Magons and Rexes, the fourth is hidden in one of the trees. Use the spring to jump up onto the ledge. The fifth is up in a tree near the mudholes. Avoid the quicksand, then hammer the tree to get it. The last is in the Lava Coast. Save your game because you're about to face who guards it. SUB-BOSS: Birdo HP: 820 Music: M +L: SS Boss Yep, the thief is that dinosaur from SMB2. It's a very annoying boss that steals Mushrooms from you to heal herself. Her only attack is her three eggs. The key is to not hit the egg that contains the bomb. If you do it will automatically kill the member that touched it. Do this to Birdo six times to defeat her. To tell which one has the bomb, look for the egg with four spots (yes, I know it's hard). Now enter Mt. Firerock. Mt. Firerock Music: Norfair (Metroid) Monsters: Lava Bubble, Sparky, Geckit, Kriffid, Mastadoom, Spikester, Firefly Hot, hot hot! This volcano is filled with falling spikes, rising lava, torches that follow you, and even moving platforms (okay, they're Blaargs). The monsters here can really burn you so it's wise to get the Ice Guard move before venturing further. To get the ability, simply jump when the third Blaarg you board is about to dive under the lava. At the tip of the volcano, save for a boss that's quite original. Bomb Golem HP: 880 Music: DKC2 Boss A giant Bob-omb fused with a giant rock monster? Cool! You'll need a lot of healing items because this boss uses a lot of explosions, squashes you with its giant hands, and even erupts the volcano. I suggest using Icicle Shower and Tidal Wave (learned at Lvl. 42). Fire moves only heal it so just be patient. When the boss finally falls you'll get the last Silver Star. Chapter 8: Stronger than the Koopa King Toad Town Music: Twilight Town It's the last inn and shop so make the best of it. Here's the list... Antidote: 75 coins Shockem: 100 coins Defrost: 80 coins POW Block: 110 coins DeVenom: 160 Fire Flower: 180 Heat Fists: 210 Warp Pipe: 300 Maple Syrup: 140 Cure Orb: 200 Mushroom: 90 Safety Bubble: 110 Shock Pearl: 230 Torpedo: 250 Super Mushroom: 170 Ultra Mushroom: 240 Life Herb: 160 Yoshi Bait: 300 Ale: 500 When your ready, head towards Bowser's Castle and the Silver Stars will blow open the door. Get ready for the finale! Bowser's Castle Music: SMW Fortress Monsters: Bonzai Bill, Koopatrol, Mad Swoopmen, Poison Bob-omb, Thwomp, Whomp, Boom Boom, Snifit This place has the toughest monsters, crumbling stairs, deadly pendulums, rooms full of gas, water filled with spiked pillars, saws that chase you, rising lava, and a quiz. I'm not gonna spoil the fun for you but here's the answers to the quiz. 1. The new villain's minions- Swoopmen 2. Chapter 3's name- Chillin with the Chillis 3. Music playing in Pipe Maze- Cantina Band 4. Creater of Pipebender- Mouser 5. False boss of Chapter 5- King Boo 6. Number of Silver Stars- 7 7. Name of move where you attack when foe attacks- Counter 8. Only music not appearing in this game- Zelda 9. Name of the weapon in Dark Depths- Iron Hammer 10. Number of foes in this castle- 8 For winning the quiz you'll get the Silver Star Hammer (I hope you're at Lvl. 45 or higher). Save your game, then enter the throne room. Bowser and the mysterious orb will drain the Silver Stars from you. Bowser transforms into a larger, scalier, much more powerful Bowser. Boss time! BOSS: Silver Bowser HP: 940 Music: King of Koopas (a remix of the final battles in PM, SMW, and SM64. Yes, nobody could remix this but it would be very cool to hear) With the power of the Silver Stars, Bowser can do many moves. He can chuck Bob-ombs, breathe fire, spin in his shell to make everyone dizzy, stomp, scratch, and make a giant wall of fire. Do all of your moves including Star Bash and use counter when he's in the shell to grab him by the tail and swing him into the wall. I suggest healing a lot but don't waste all of your items. Eventually Bowser will surround himself in a shield and chuck debri at you. Use Counter on the debri to break the shield. Once in a while Bowser will heal himself. Double the pain by feeding him a Poison Mushroom. Bowser can also increase his ATK and DEF so I suggest using some Ale to do the same thing. Give it all you got and you should thwart Bowser once more. But it's not over. The Silver Stars will be drained into the orb. The orb will flee to the sky and send an army of Mad Swoopmen to stall you. After the battle you can save. Put all of your stats to their max- trust me, you'll need it. Climb the large stairway, then get ready for the final battle. The orb will shatter, revealing a large swoop sorcerer. The Moonmaster has awoken. It deserves its own midi, of course. FINAL BOSS: Moonmaster HP: 1,600 Music: O2 Wow, that's a lot of HP. This boss practically takes up the whole sky. Okay, first of all this battle is VERY tough! Use Star Bash and Star Shower to cause the most damage. Make sure you keep your HP high because you never know when the boss will use his Eye of Shadows. This move can either kill two party members, reduce everyone's health to one, stun one member, poison all members, or make all members unable to attack. If it uses Night Shield use Counter when it uses Shadow Storm to cause damage to the shield. Unlike Bowser, the Moonmaster will actually raise the DEF of the shield, making it harder to attack. Also raise your HP and MP because the Moonmaster won't use that many "deadly" moves on you. Use Plumber Log to keep an eye on the Moonmaster's health. Part way through the battle the Moonmaster will shoot tons of lasers at you, which you can use Counter to jump over them (make sure you time your jumps correctly). The Moonmaster will also disappear for a while but it'll summon Mad Swoopmen to do its bidding while it charges its ATK and AGI without you doing anything about it... ARGH! Anyways, make sure you don't run out of healing items because this battle WILL end fast. When the boss is visible it still doesn't take a break. More spells will shower onto you so keep a balance between raising your stats, healing, and attacking the foe. When the boss is down to 300 HP it will charge up a massive blast that will explode in two minutes! Let all of your attacks rip and don't let the timer reach zero or it's game over. Oh, and don't worry, he'll still attack while he's charging, just to make the battle much harder. Once his HP is below 100 he'll make one last attempt to take you down. The Moonmaster will create HUGE but awesome explosions that causes LOADS of damage, if you don't Counter. What you must do is hit A for Mario to dodge, B for Luigi to dodge, and L for Wario to dodge repeatedly in the order shown (yes, it goes fast). IF you do it correctly the Moonmaster will fall. FINALLY!!! The Moonmaster will disintegrate and the Silver Stars will return. Peach will kiss Mario after being freed, and Bowser will promise never to cause harm to the world and only be a cruel bully. As for the others... the credits roll to another march. The Moonmaster is 100% made by Icel. I hope you guys enjoyed this submission. THE END Scuba Goomba Doughjoy Soldiers Marble Koopa Troopa Sniper Metall Sky Blue Spiny Needle Boss Bird Buzzy Bishop Warlock Bro. Lobzter Marshoombud Dire Blooper/Dire Blooper Nanny Pickelman Jackhammer Ruby Cheep Cheep Goombekk Piranha Lilyplant Scuba Piranha Pink Muncher Mucky Clodds Sand Thwomp Throwilla Putrid Plantoons Koopaligator Gloomfish Purple Croaker Hammer JoeBro/Boomerang JoeBro/Fire JoeBro/Ice JoeBro Sulfur Bro. Cat Bill/Cat Banzai Bill Squorm Cat Bill Blaster/Cat Bill Blaster Turret/Cat Banzai Bill Turret Cannonball Carl Laser Hunter Flora Bloomba Big Goomba Hyper Goombud Rebound Bro. Yeast Troop Red Chain Chomp Reptarian Soldier Cherry Blossom Nipper Plant Chop Chop Booey/Rock Boo Buddies Crog Neo Lava Men Jellopus Scuba-omb Ammooper NanniesBaby Ammooper Koopagonfly Mega Makoop Crocanile Croaksalot Sand Bucket Head Sea Snake Troopas Gingydread , Blueper Desert Lakitu Kuribow Ottō Kremhaul Ninja Leaf Colossal Bros. Super Mario Bros. 3 Reloaded: Scuba Goomba, Red Kritter, Pink Piranha Plant, Amazin' Flying Boomerang Bro., Tuba Troopa, Elite Monking(Green Pale Green Violet and Red), Goombekk, Scuba-omb, Super Mario Bros.: Mega Metune, Kaapa (Green Pale Green Violet and Red), Piranha Chomp, Crimson Gaurdian, Rockroach(Green and Red), Fake Yamato Man, Ninja Leaf, Dire Blooper, Maddie, Sea Snake Troopa, Yeast Troop. Putrid Plantoon, Needle Boss Bird, Smashquach, Mad The Mermaid, Rosey Mettaur, Brambi the Rhinoceros, Mega Makoop, Gremin, Glam Boo, Sniper Metall, Makoop, Petal Udo, Baser Bro., Muck Clodds, Froggie, Skeleton Morton Koopa Jr., Devil Joe (Green Pale Green Violet and Red), Snowflake Lotus, Sniper Jill, Snow Boss Bird, Drillbit Jabcrab, Ninpuunda, Mega Jelectro, Mucky Moles, Kritter, Dune Spike, Crocanile, Beach Koopa Champ, Big Stalking Piranha Plant, Koopa Pop Goom-Beetle Goombud Skull Man Charlie Mega Shy Guy Native Guy Pizza Slice Brothers Groove Guy Red Krusha Dry Rex Electricity Bro. Acid-Enut, Amazing Flyin' Fire Bro., Yellow Sniper Joe M, Teal Sniper Joe M, Electric Blue Sniper Joe M, Bombshell MechaKoopa, Tomatoo, Bombshell Torpedo Ted, Long Sorcerer Metool, Rock Bro., Dry Mecha-Koopa, Magicheep, Mecha-Scorch-Koopa, Bombshell Banzai Ted, Nepmaw, Sulfur Bro. Ukiki Kong Snake Scoomba Marine Mole Snaker Bro. Snowba Hockey Charlie Sand Diggin' Chuck Kunai Mettaur2 Snow Guys Slicicles, Pale Green Big Goomba, Ninjun(Air Shooter Ninjun, Spark Ninjun, Blizzard Ninjun, Hornet Ninjun, Boomerang Ninjun, and Tomahawk Ninjun), Octovenus, Lobzter, Wily Metall, Magi-Piranha Plant, Silver Piranha Spider, Octabro, Javelier, Mega Shy Guy, Tribal Guy, Strealoid, Mini-Koopa Shine Squad, Warlock Bro., Bowser Jr., Toss Monkey, Ruby Cheep Cheep, Neo Lava Men, Heavy Para-Beetle, Sand Lobzter, Cape Goomboss, Cherry Blossom Ptooie, Rab and Rob Koopa, Mega Spiny Cheep Cheep, Ludwig von Tropy, Sulfur Bro., Paragoomba, Red Paragoomba, Fire Piranha Plant, Boomerang Bro., Micro Goomba, Dry Bones, Boom Boom, Larry Koopa, Pile Driver Micro Goomba, Fire Snake, Thwomp, Boo, Angry Sun, Tweester, Chain Chomp, Fire Bro., Rocky Wrench, Morton Koopa Jr., Lava Lotus, Baby Blooper, Boss Bass, Jelectro, Big Bertha, Baby Cheep, Super Mario Bros. : Goomba, Koopa Troopa (Green Pale Green Violet and Red), Woozy Guy, Pyro Guy, Piranha Plant, Gloomba, Paratroopa (Green Pale Green Violet and Red), Shy Guy, Mace Penguin, Blooper, Deep Cheep, Spike, Stretch, Wendy O. Koopa, Big Piranha Plant, Big Goomba, Big Koopa Troopa (Green and Red), Big Paratroopa (Green and Red), Sledge Bro., Hot Foot, Iggy Koopa, Buster Beetle, Nipper Plant, Goomba's Shoe, Muncher, Para-Beetle, Fire Chomp, Roy Koopa, Ptooie, Lemmy Koopa, Spiny Cheep Cheep, Ludwig von Koopa, & Bull's-Eye Bill Acid-Enut, Amazing Flyin' Fire Bro., Yellow Sniper Joe M, Teal Sniper Joe M, Electric Blue Sniper Joe M, Bombshell MechaKoopa, Tomatoo, Bombshell Torpedo Ted, Long Sorcerer Metool, Rock Bro., Dry Mecha-Koopa, Magicheep, Mecha-Scorch-Koopa, Bombshell Banzai Ted, Nepmaw, Sulfur Bro. Kutsu Brothers/Shoe Bungie: hops in its Kuribo Shoe and occasionally stops to release a goomba. Once outside their shoes, they start throwing Goombas. Based on Hammer Bros and Goomba Shoes. Kurizonbo/Gloomfrog: acts like a normal Goomba, but with the stomping resistance of a Yoshi’s Island Goomba. Based on Goombas and Zombies. Saboten Pakkun/Cactus Ptooie Piranha: pops out of its pipe to shoot cactus balls at foes. Based on Piranha Plants and Cacti. Fusen Brothers/Balloon Goombud: floats around much like a Balloon Fighter, trying to hit you. Based on Balloon Fighters and Hammer Bros. Suna Brothers/Sand Joebro: can transform into living sandstorms and shoot sandy fists at foes. They turn into Stone Bros. when hit with fire flowers. Based on Hammer Bros and sand. Sekizo Brothers/Stone Ninjun: lies dormant until the player shows up, and then throws rocks at foes. They crumble when stomped. Based on Hammer Bros and stone. Rakugaki Brothers/Graffiti Joebro: Resembles Shadow Mario from Super Mario Sunshine, and shoots toxic paint from its paintbrush. It takes two hits to defeat. One reveals its true form and the other KO’s it. Based on Shadow Mario from Super Mario Sunshine and Hammer Bros. Jugem Obake/Lakiboo Buddies: acts similar to Lakitu, but is invincible and throws Spooky Spinies. Based on Fishin’ Boo and Lakitu. Togezo-bake/Spikin' Chuck: floats in the air and tries to explode on foes. Based on the Ticks from Luigi’s Mansion and Spinies. Nise-zeni/ Juraff: disguise themselves as coins, but run away if you get near them. Based on the Pennies from Hotel Mario. Big Light Kurage/Stone Jellybeam: looks similar to a Jellybeam, but is bigger and purple with multiple eyeballs. It lights up a bigger area than normal Jellybeams. Deka Chochin/Amazon Gorgoom: a giant, ravenous version of Bulber that chases you throughout the whole level. Based on Bulbers and the Giant Danglerfish from Kirby’s Epic Yarn. Kinokobo/Swimmin' Sammie: disguises itself as a mushroom and comes to life when you get too close. Based on Goombas and Mushrooms. Raigumo/Cloud Devil Joe: flies on the top of the screen and occasionally drops thunderbolts. Based on the Thundercloud item from Mario Kart. Yasai Brothers/Radish Bro: plucks veggies from the ground and throws them at foes. Based on Vegetables from SMB2 and Hammer Bros. Kinomi Brothers/ Wild Melonberryba: throws berries that bounce along the ground at foes. Based on the Berries from Super Mario World, and the Hammer Bros. Kutsu Patakuribo/Spear Goom: flies around in winged shoes and tries to drop on foes when they get under it. Based on kuribo’s shoes and Para Goombas. Teppo Bakubaku/Albino Fankurow: stays in the water and shoots water streams so that you fall in and get eaten. Based on Boss Bass from Super Mario Bros 3 and Spray Fish from Yoshi’s Island. Hachi Kuribo/Bee Goombud: flies in the air from left to right and flies after foes if they get near them. Based on the Bee Mushroom from Super Mario Galaxy and Goombas. Heli Kuribo/Roonkstey: flies in the air, occasionally stopping to propel itself up. Based on the Propeller Mushroom from New Super Mario Bros Wii and Goombas. Kutsu Gesso/Scoot Sloop: this unused enemy from Mario and Luigi makes a return appearance. It walks back and forth, occasionally stopping to spit ink balls. Kamikaze Kuribo/Bazooka Bro.: this unused enemy from Super Paper Mario makes a return appearance. It tries to run into the player and explode on them. Kraken Gesso/Snow Ninja Robbit: tries to use its tentacles to block your way and destroy the platforms you are on. Based on Squiddicus from Donkey kong Country Returns and a Blooper. Mimizukichan/Needler: acts like a normal wiggler, but digs through the ground without legs. When stomped on, the potato on its head falls off, and it becomes angry and goes faster. Based on Earthworms and Wigglers. Shieldn' Chuck Burokku Nokonoko/Cat Koopa: acts like a quadrupedal koopa, but has a brick block for a shell. This type of koopa can be ridden on, and can only be defeated with a ground pound. Based on Brick Blocks and Koopas. Fuwafuwa Teresa/Ukiwani: large-sized boos that float up and down, acting as obstacles. Based on a smaller version of Boohemoth. Okami-nokonoko/Were-Gloopa: Wolf-like koopa troopas that transform into actual wolves and pounce after foes when exposed to beams of moonlight. Based on the Were-troopas from Super Mario Bros. Super Show and the Gilliam Knights from Mega Man 7. Hatena Mamekuribo/Pile-Driver Micro Gloombas: disguise themselves as ? blocks, and then try to smash into you when they get near them. The only way to tell them apart from normal ? blocks is that they dwell on the ground, while normal ? blocks stay in the air. Based on ? mark blocks and Pile-Driver Micro Goombas. Birikyu Jugem/Nutt Glider: a robotic Lakitu that throws electric Amps at the player. Based on Lakitus and Amps. Saboten Jugem/Pokitu: a cactus-like Lakitu that throws pokey heads down at the player. Based on Lakitu and Pokey heads. Kakashi Kabochan/Mossy Galoombud: a subspecies of Splunkin that look like scarecrows. When the player gets near them, they spit homing flames at foes. Mera Appare/Water Bro.: a subspecies of Amazing Flying Hammer Bro. that throws fireballs left and right. Based on the Amazing Flying Hammer Bro. and the Fire Bro. Bumeran Appare/Amazing Flyin' Boomerang Bro.: a subspecies of Amazing Flying Hammer Bro. that throws boomerangs left and right. Based on the Amazing Flying Hammer Bro. and the Boomerang Bro. Kamek Brothers/Warlock Bro: a subspecies of Hammer Bro that uses a Magikoopa wand as a weapon. They can’t teleport like a normal Magikoopa does. Based on Magikoopas and Hammer Bros. Yukigassen Nokonoko/Snowball Koopa Toada: a subspecies of koopa that stays in one place while throwing snowballs at the player. Based on Koopas and Winter outfits. Gaogao/ Shiverian Bear-Chomp: a variant of Chain Chomp with the characteristics of a bear. They wander around from place to place, and then charge when they see someone. Based on Chain Chomps and Bears. Bomu Kuribo/Skater Guy: a variant of goomba with the characteristics of a Bob-omb. They act like normal goombas, but when stomped on, explode like Bob-ombs. Based on Bob-ombs and Goombas. Hashira Dossun/Aztec Thwomp: a variant of Thwomp that appears in castles. They stay in place and try to fall on the players when they get near them. Based on Thwomps and columns. Pakkunmenju/Colton EX: a large tree-like enemy that drops Piranha Plant-shaped fruits which fall on foes. Based on Piranha Plants and the Jinmenju of Japanese mythology. Pata Dossun/Frost Ninjun: a Thwomp subspecies with wings. They fly from left to right, and then they fall on you if you stand under them. King Search Killer/Popchip: a red version of a King Bill. They go from one side of the screen to the other, turn around, and then go back again. Garondokuro/Klimd: based on Dry Bones, the Gashadokuro, a giant skeleton from Japanese mythology, and Kackle from Donkey Kong Country. He appears in haunted house levels, and tries to attack the player with his bony hands while chasing them. Dokubanachan/Cherry Blossom Needler: Based on Wigglers and Rafflesia plants. Toxic Wigglers shoot toxic smoke from their Rafflesia flowers, and if they get stomped on, one of their sections gets brown. The player has to stomp on all the sections in order for the enemy to be defeated. Dossun Obake/Returning Zulu Joe: Based on Boos and Thwomps. They float towards the player when they look away, and they stop if the player faces them. If a Ghost Thwomp gets near enough, they will fall on the player. Tsurara Dossun/Bucklebucket: Based on icicles and Thwomps. They act similarly to thwomps, and fall on the player when they get near it. However, they stay stuck to the ground, so they can be easily used as platforms. Icicle Thwomps can easily be destroyed by fire flowers. Kyuribo/Cherry Blossom Seedy Goomba: Based on Goombas and Weird Mushrooms from Super Mario Maker. They are tall, and walk around, but they spit seeds when stomped on, similar to the Stretches from Yoshi's island. Dodriguez Jr./Mega Pidgit Jr: Looks like a Pidgit, but without the flying carpet. It stays in one spot, throwing spiny eggs. Miira Kuribo/Mummy Hauler GTR: based on Mummies and Goombas. They walk back and forth, and reassemble themselves if stomped on. Doki Pu/Miner Mole: Pink versions of Monty Mole. Instead of popping out of the ground to attack the player, they dive in and out of the ground, trying to jump into the player. Big Crusher/ Bamboo Monking: bigger versions of Broozer that create a much bigger path of destruction than normal Broozers. Takatsuki/ Snow Hawk Pecker: Based on Hawks and Crowbers. They try to peck out big sections of the ground to create pits for the player to fall into. Nitoronpa/ Native Bandinero (New super Mario Bros. Wii): Looks similar to a fire chomp, but has blue ice balls instead of flames. Ice Chomps spit out blue ice balls that freeze the player on contact. Otherwise, they operate the same way as a Fire Chomp. Magnum Torpedo/Cat Torzilla Ted: Based on Banzai Bills and Torpedo Teds. They emerge from larger skull boxes and fly towards the player. King Torpedo/Cat Torpedo Titan: Based on King Bills and Torpedo Teds. They are the largest type of Torpedo Ted to be found. Robotto Dossun/Bongo Chuck: Robotic Thwomps that fire lasers from far away and can create shockwaves by hitting the ground. Pakkun Heiho/ Pink Piranha Guy: a shy guy that carries a piranha plant on its head. This allows the Piranha plant to move anywhere. Some versions can shoot fire. Igurumetto/Scorchin' Bungie: Based on Buzzy Beetles and Igloos. They act similar to Buzzy Beetles, but are bigger, and are found in Icy environments. They are weak to fire. Fumetto/Cling Cobrat: Based on Hatchifu from Donkey Kong Tropical Beat. They look similar to Choppahs, but are much fatter. They blow wind to impede the player’s progress. Ski Kuribo/Jewel Jiro: A goomba wearing skis. They slide down hills and jump into players. Hebi Pakkun/Snaky Piranha Plant: a Piranha plant that coils up like a snake and bites with poisonous fangs. Boomerang Pu/Zap Gremin: a subspecies of Rocky Wrench that throws his wrench like a boomerang. Suna Kuribo/Sand Goombud: Goombas made of sand that frequent beach levels. They dissolve if stomped on. Suna Kuribo Shiro/Sand Goombud Castle: a sentient sandcastle that releases Sand Goombas from its drawbridge mouth. They can be defeated with a ground pound. Obake Choro-pu/Pink Morty G: ghostly versions of Monty Moles that float from side to side, throwing ghostly fireballs at foes. Walk Todai/ Patch Bros.: A floating Candelabra that spawns Hot Feet from its candles. Patabon/Bombshell Para-Forestroopa: A flying version of the Bombshell Koopa, or Nokobon. When they are stomped on, they lose their wings and become normal Bombshell Koopas. Gasu Teresa/Foggy Boo Buddies: Based on the Misty Red Boos from Mario Party 6. They float around the room, and if they find someone, they capture them in their misty bodies and take them back to the beginning of a level. Midori Hakkun/Nunchuck Ninji: Green Ninjis wielding nunchucks. They move around, swinging their nunchucks to hit foes. Atomic Block Teresa/Yellow Magikoopa: A bigger version of Boo Buddy Block. They act similar to their Boo Buddy Block cousins, but they sometimes spawn smaller Boo Buddy Blocks. Maika Gesso/Flying Squidon: Based on Flying Squids and Bloopers. They pop up out of the water and lock onto their target before flying into them. Kumo Pakkun/Piranha Wolf-Spider: Based on Spiders and Piranha Plants. They crawl around on spider-like legs, biting anything in their way. Fire Kumo Pakkun/Putrid Piranha Wolf-Spider: Based on Fire Piranha plants and spiders. They act similar to Piranha Spiders, but they have the added ability to shoot fireballs. Missile Jugem/Goopler: a Lakitu with a skull on his shell. He rides a mechanized cloud, and drops missiles instead of Spiny eggs. Kart Heiho/Spear Shy Guy R: a Shy Guy riding a Kart. They drive in their karts, trying to ram the player. Dokuro Killer/Lightning Lord R: a Bullet Bill wearing a skull. It usually appears in graveyard levels, and it takes two hits to defeat due to the skull on its head. Dokuro Magnum Killer/Bonezai Bill Shark: a Banzai Bill that wears a skull, just like its bullet bill counterpart. Like the Skullet Bill, it takes two hits to defeat. Wanachan/Cherry Blossom Wiggler: Mechanical Wigglers outfitted to look like Chain Chomps. If angered, they try to pursue the player and bite them with their jaws. Arijigoku Wanwan/Venus Plasma Trap: a large chain chomp similar to an antlion that dwells in pits. If the player gets near the pit, the Chomp Trap will jump out to catch the player. Deka Kuro Pakkun/Topaz Nitron: a bigger version of a Muncher. Like their smaller Muncher cousins, they stand around and act as instant death spikes. Banken Wanwan/Frog'o: Chain Chomps with spiked collars on them. They patrol the area, and are not connected to posts by their chains, and if they see someone, they hop after them to bite them. Ice K.K/Pie Bro.: Sumo Bros that live in icy regions. They wear winter coats, and when they stomp the ground, an icy shard drops down and creates a field of spiked ice that is temporary. They can be defeated using the Fire Flower. Kritter-in-the-block: a mechanical enemy that hides in a ? block. When you hit it, it comes to life and springs after you. Plasma Jiro: a giant koopa with a hockey mask and a chainsaw. He chases you throughout the whole level while swinging his chainsaw. Rabbit Goomba: a Goomba that stays in place while releasing Goomspores. Apple Throwin' Monkikki: a mushroom spore-like goomba that distorts the background and music if touched. Pyro Rex: a gear-like Thwomp that rolls down hills. Ruby Piranha Spider: Inspired by a Dream I had. This species of Mr. I possesses you and reverses your controls. General Cannon: a large headless horseman-inspired enemy that chases enemies throughout the level and sometimes throws his own head at foes. He can be defeated temporarily using a shell or a fireball. Yoshi Boo: a boo that pretends to be a background item, and then attacks when you get near it. Wrecking Ball Joet: a Lakitu that drops a wrecking ball that can destroy blocks. Andgyn: Inspired by the Fuzzies from the Paper Mario series. They latch onto foes and drain their energy. Hammer Bob: a Koopa that resides in the background and targets you with his crosshair before shooting a Missile Bill in your direction. Tasmanian Jiro Devil: a Chain chomp resembling a Tasmanian devil that stands in place and spins into a tornado when foes get near it. Glacier Blast Monkey: a stationary Pokey that shoots needles in your direction. Shamrock Lakitu: a Lakitu wearing a coonskin cap that drops bear traps to harm foes. Hibanachan/Fire Needler: Based on Wigglers and Fire Flowers. These happy-go-lucky Wigglers spit fire from their mouths. If they are stomped on, they turn black and set themselves on fire to chase after the player. They can be defeated using the ice flower. Bound Dossun/Sumo Thwomp: This variety of Thwomp bounces up and down in one place. Sometimes, Stompin’ Thwomps are seen bouncing from one end to another. Debu Dossun/ Incoming Bear Chomp: a fatter version of the common Thwomp. They dwell in the background, but then jump onto the foreground and smash into it, creating pits for you to jump over. Jishin Dossun/Magma Thwoo: A Thwomp-like enemy which causes a seismic shockwave when it hits the ground. Nurunuru Teresa/Circling Ecto Boo Buddies: slimy boos that leave slimy ectoplasm when they move around. Other than that, they act similar to normal Boos. Kuri Brothers/Galoomba Thrower: Brown versions of Hammer Bros. They spawn Goombas and throw them at the player. Donguribo/Acorn Goombud: an acorn-like Goomba subspecies that dwells in trees, disguising themselves as acorns. When the player comes near them, they will fall down and act like normal Goombas. The Acorn Goomba’s acorn shell protects it from stomps, so the player has to defeat it by Fire Flower, Shell, or Star. Denki Ibaramushi/Krockin: a mechanical version of a Bramball found in factories. The only difference is that they release electric sparks every moment or so. Kabocha-mushi/Pumpkin Troopa: a pumpkin-headed bramball subspecies that dwells in graveyard levels. Unlike a normal Bramball, they never move. They can still be stomped on, though. Hibana Pakkun/Demontro: a Piranha plant subspecies made to look like a fire flower. They dwell in question mark blocks, and when the block is hit, they come out and shoot fireballs. Waru Kinopio/Chargin' Chuckasaurus: Evil versions of Toads that have defected to Bowser’s army. They attack by spawning poison mushrooms. Sasori Gasa-goso/Native Aggro Rex: a scorpion-like Scuttlebug of a very large size. It dwells in the background and tries to break platforms using its scorpion tail. It cannot be defeated. Bomu Menbo/Yakid Soldier: These red Skeeters skate back and forth on the surface of the water, dropping spiked bombs underwater. Based on the Skeeters from New Super Mario Bros. Kaze Nokonoko/Whirlwind Kaapa: These koopas look like smaller versions of Boom Boom. They jump in the air and whirl around, creating whirlwinds. Takobomber/Sandrimp: Black versions of Octoombas that shoot bombs out of their mouths instead of rocks. After they are stomped on, they transform into bombs that can be thrown at enemies. Doronbaba/Mud Lakimole: a subspecies of Blargg that dwells in muddy lakes and pops up to attack the player. However, the Mudmarggh can be defeated using the fire flower. Taiho Mucho:Snarfit: a bigger version of Snifit that shoots Bullet Bills. It is robotic in nature. Meka Tatsunon/Koopagoneel: a more robotic version of Dragoneel. It acts similar to its counterpart, but with the added ability to shoot Torpedo Teds from its mouth. Scuba Brothers/Scuba Yabon: a Hammer Bro. subspecies that lives underwater. It throws aqua balls at the player. Taiho Dossun/Koopa Karnies: a Thwomp subspecies with two cannons on either side of it. When this Thwomp falls down, it shoots Bullet Bills from its side cannons. Fire Dossun/Fire Ninjun: a red version of a Thwomp that inhabits lava-filled areas. When it crashes to the ground, it sends out a volley of fireballs. Block Dossun/Acid Ninjun: a Thwomp subspecies that looks like a brick block. They pretend to be part of normal brick block setups, but when someone comes near them, they fall on them. Faiya Heddo/Hammer Bakudanko: a subspecies of Fire Snake that is just a head. It crawls up and down on any surface, similar to a Spike Top. Keronpa Ball/Rainbow Randy: a subspecies of Fire Chomp that doesn’t have a fiery tail. It stays in one place, shooting fire at the player. Chibi Pakkun/Watermelon Piranha Palm: a subspecies of Piranha Plant which is the size of a muncher. They usually stay in one place, biting on those unfortunate to step on it. Chibi Fire Pakkun/Venus Sand Trap: a subspecies of Piranha Plant similar to the Mini Piranha, but more red. It shoots out fireballs from its mouth. Taiho Kamek/Stone Magikoopa: a subspecies of Magikoopa wearing a grey robe and hat. They teleport to predetermined locations, shooting bullet bills from their wands. Sakuganki Nokonoko/Wildberry Piranha Palm: a koopa subspecies which resembles a construction worker. He stays in one place and uses his jackhammer to hit the ground, causing rocks to be tossed at the player. Deka Peto/ Goop-Squirtin' Purcupuffer: a Fizzlit subspecies that is bigger than a normal Fizzlit, and attacks by flattening itself into an electric puddle. Kumo-mucho/Scuttle Snarfit: a combination of Spider and Snifit which drops down on strings and crawls from left to right, shooting bullets. Based on the Arachno-snifits from the Super Mario Bros. Super Show. Echo Basabasa/Pumpkin Bramball: a subspecies of Swoop that dwells in caves. They can emit ultrasonic waves which can bounce off of walls. Nise-pau/Slugyosh: a sentient Pow Block that produces a shockwave every time it jumps. If defeated, they can be used as normal Pow blocks. Tobi-haze Pukupuku/Spiny Skipper Cheep-cheep: Based on mudskippers and Cheep-Cheeps. They jump out of the water and waddle towards the player. Banana Brothers/Banana-Throwilla: Based on Hammer Bros and Bananas. They throw banana peels on the ground to make opponents slip. Tako-gesso/Octosquishy: Based on Octoombas and Bloopers. They live underwater, shooting balls of coral at the player. Taiho Kira/Tribal Piranha Lotus; Based on Sniper Bills and Bullet Bill cannons. They stay in one place, shooting smaller Bullet Bills from the cannons on their backs. Hi-fuki Bubble/Piranha Podoboo: A fatter version of a podoboo that dwells in castles. They jump out of lava pits and spit out smaller Podoboos at the player’s direction. Kyodai Brothers/Colossal Joebro: Based on Sledge Bros and Giants. The Colossal Bro stays in the background, throwing mallets which create pits and stomping the ground to create shockwaves which stun the player for a few moments. Taimatsu Brothers/Torch Joebro: Based on hammer bros and torches. Torch Bros throw torches in an arc. The torches create patches of fire, similar to the ones created by Sumo bros. Hachimitsu Pakkun/Honey Piranha Palm: based on Piranha Plants and beehives. They shoot out sticky honey which can slow down players, and they have a shield of Stingbies to protect them from harm. Biribiri Chorobon/Galoombawful: based on Fuzzies and electric sparks. They jump out of spark pylons and hop towards the player. Ringo Brothers/Sour Apple Bro: Based on Hammer Bros and apples. They attack by throwing apples at the player. Meraga Jugem/Magma Lakimole: Based on Lakitus and fire. They fly through the air, dropping fireballs on opponents. Blizzard Jugem/Mud Lakimole: Based on Lakitus and ice. They fly through the air, dropping balls of ice on the ground. Biribiri Jugem/Marine Lakimole: based on the Lakitus from Legend of Zelda The Minish Cap. They fly through the air and drop electric balls which briefly electrify the ground. Shuringan/Lakininjun: Based on Lakitus and Ninjas. They fly around on dark clouds, can teleport around the place, and drop kunai on the player. Gorogoro Togezo/Shiverian Porcu-Puffer: Based on Spinies and spike balls. They attack by rolling into the player. Kamen Heiho/Shiverian Monty Mole: Based on Shy Guys and Phantos. They wander around the area, but if they are attacked, their masks will fly off their faces and give chase for a few seconds. Addle Piranha Plant Tokage/Maw-nitor: These lizard-like enemies are similar to Maw-ray/Unagi, but more lizard-like in appearance. They crawl out of holes and try to eat the player. They have more mobility than normal Unagi. Tokage/Chunborg: These lizard-like enemies are similar to Maw-ray/Unagi, but more lizard-like in appearance. They crawl out of holes and try to eat the player. They have more mobility than normal Unagi. Yarinaosu Teresa: Start-over Kuribow: Based on Boo and Banishbacks from Kirby Mass attack. They fly through set paths, and if they hit mario, he will be teleported back to the start of the section of the level they are in. Arm Brothers/Super Arm Bro: Based on Hammer Bros and the Ultra Arm toy. This Hammer bro species can punch foes from far away using his Ultra arm toy. Kikori Heiho/Scuba Guy: Based on Shy Guys and Lumberjacks. They appear in the background and chop down trees to block pathways. Oyako Kukku/Mother and Child Squishy: Based on Cluckbooms and Pipi from the megaman series. The Mother Cluck-boom can lay eggs which contain Baby Cluckbooms that swarm the player and hinder their movement. Hi-fuki-metto/Me Roar Lilies: Based on Buster Beetles and fire. These enemies are similar to Buster Beetles, but instead of throwing brick blocks, they throw fireballs. Hi-fuki-metto/Flaming Me Roar Lilies: Based on Buster Beetles and fire. These enemies are similar to Buster Beetles, but instead of throwing brick blocks, they throw fireballs. Manju Kuribo/Meat Bun Goombud: Based on Goombas and manju buns. Due to their manju-based skin, they cannot be stomped by normal means, so the only way to defeat them is to use Yoshi to eat them. Umi Nokonoko/Sea Gloopa: Based on koopas and sea turtles. They swim on the surface of water, and can be used as a platform. Sanmen Pakkun/Medusa Piranha-Fly: a three-headed Piranha plant. It uses its three heads to attack from all sides. Sanmen Pakkun/Medusa Piranha-Fly: a three-headed Piranha plant. It uses its three heads to attack from all sides. Danpen-ka Bomu-hei/Obstaknight: Based on Bob-ombs and fragmentation grenades. They act like normal bob-ombs, but when they explode, they send flying pieces of shrapnel at the player. Danpen-ka Bomu-hei/Crystal Obstaknight: Based on Bob-ombs and fragmentation grenades. They act like normal bob-ombs, but when they explode, they send flying pieces of shrapnel at the player. Omugai Gesso/Nautilus Slooper: Based on Bloopers and a sea nautilus. They stay in one place and revolve their mace-tipped tentacles to hit opponents. Hitodama Teresa/Circling Will-o-wisp Boo Buddies: Based on a Boo and hitodama wisps. They have a circle of hitodama around them, and they can attack opponents by shooting hitodama at opponents. Kuwagata Metto/Aquiranha Chomp: Based on a Buzzy Beetle and a stag beetle. They act like normal Buzzy Beetles, but when they see someone, they charge at them. Sakasa Nokonoko/Ninja Broforow: Based on Koopas and Buzzy Beetles. They crawl on ceilings, and then drop down to charge at the player in their shells. Sakasa Nokonoko/Chestnut Wearin' Chuck: Based on Koopas and Buzzy Beetles. They crawl on ceilings, and then drop down to charge at the player in their shells. Kuro Patapata/Black Beriberi: Black versions of Paratroopas which carry Thwomps. When they spot someone, they drop the Thwomp on top of them. If they miss, they pick up the Thwomp and get ready to drop it again. Pirania Pukupuku/Honey Piranha Cheep: Based on Cheep-Cheeps and Piranhas. They are very ravenous, and they jump out of the water to bite people. Kaze Bego-man/Honey Guy: Based on Topmen and tornadoes. They transform into tornadoes and fly about if someone gets close to them. Ento Dossun/Pand Charlie: Based on Thwomps and cylinders. They try to flatten people if they get near them, and they can sometimes be found rolling down hills. Iguru Nokonoko/Stoney Koopa: Based on Koopas and Igloos. It disguises itself as an igloo, but when someone gets near it, it comes to life and shoots ice balls at opponents. Kirakira Piano/Panfu: Based on the Mad Piano from Super Mario 64. They are smaller than normal Mad Pianos, and can be seen playing themselves, but once someone gets near them, they get angry and chase them. Kumo Mucho/Zidane Bro.: Based on Snifits and Clouds. They are able to shoot clouds at people to obscure their vision. Hari Donketsu/Shroobicles: Looks similar to a normal Bully, but has no horns. Instead, he has a spike on his front which he can use to poke opponents for damage. Kuri-bosu/Kritta: Not to be confused with the Goomba King from Paper Mario, the Goomboss is a special yellow-colored Goomba which is able to jump onto enemies and control them if Mario gets too close to them. Mo, Mizu Teresa/Circling Aqua Boo Buddies: These aquatic boos dwell in water stages, but are slower than normal boos. They are able to breathe underwater and shoot water balls from their mouths. Ki Teresa/Greek Clumph: Look like normal Boos, but are colored yellow and are a bit larger. It’s easy to avoid them due to their distracted personality, but if a Yellow Boo sees a player, they chase them relentlessly. Midori Teresa/Green Beriberi: A Boo that has somehow gained mysterious powers after eating Yoshi eggs. This kind of Boo is able to shoot out his tongue to swallow the player, similar to Yoshi. Green Boos are also able to eat items and transform them into invisible items which hurt the player on contact. Robo Kukki/Snowflake Spike: A more robotic version of Roto-disc that is able to move around on its own. Shabon Sanbo/Blazy Razy Bob-Broom Bill Boo Bullet Bro. Buzzy Dung Beetle Tomitu Circus Bro. Pokey-Head Lakitu Mini Deep Cheep Ink Blooper Wooly Bataton Mini Gromba Nutty Nick Mini Bone Hammer Bro. Mini Kappi Koopa River Snapjaw Mini Pumpkin Paratroopa Mini Mega Guy Mini Mega Snifit Laser Hunter